Pressespiegel
Press review in English Dringend *'Wir bitten, GuttenPlag beim Abschlussbericht zu helfen'. Zusammen geht es einfacher. Helfen Sie mit bei der kollaborativen Qualitätssicherung. Die Sicherung eines hochwertigen Abschlussberichtes bedarf unbedingt weiterer Mitstreiter. Näheres finden Sie hier. Aktuell *'journalist online: 'Der Ex-Minister und sein Schwarm (Max Ruppert und Julius Reimert) Artikel ausschließlich über GuttenPlag Wiki. *'VroniPlag:' Die Netzgemeinde befindet mittlerweile über ein Viertel der Doktorarbeit (bezogen auf die Seitenzahl) von der FDP-Politikerin Silvana Koch-Mehrin als Plagiat-infiziert. Zum Pressespiegel von VroniPlag *'Staatsanwaltschaft Heidelberg: 'Vorprüfungsverfahren im Fall Koch-Mehrin *'Strafanzeige' gegen Guttenberg- Berliner Zeitung: Plagiats-Opfer will Guttenberg bei der Staaatsanwaltschaft anzeigen von Matthias Thieme *'Staatsanwaltschaft Hof:' Frühestens im Sommer oder Anfang Herbst sei mit einer Zwischenbilanz der wegen des Vorwurfs der Urheberrechtsverletzung eingeleiteten Ermittlungen gegen Guttenberg zu rechnen *'SWR-Fernsehen': Besser lesen (Sendetermin: Donnerstag, 21. April 2011 23:25 Uhr) Thema u.a. ist die zu Guttenberg-Biographie im Zusammenhang mit der Plagiatsaffäre (Quelle: Presseportal zum Programm des SWR) *'Universität Bayreuth:' Eine Chronologie Eine Zusammenstellung seitens der Universität zur Plagiats-Affäre Guttenberg (PDF) - bislang ohne Angaben zur Feststellung des Betrugs bzw. der Täuschung. Siehe auch **Der interne Ablauf an der Universität Bayreuth **Die am häufigsten gestellten Fragen und wie die Universität Bayreuth darauf antwortet **Die Richtlinien der Universität Bayreuth bei wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten **Die Promotionsordnung der Rechts- und Wirtschaftswissenschaftlichen Fakultät **Eine Zusammenstellung der rechtlichen Grundlagen (z.T. in Auszügen) **Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg stimmt einer Veröffentlichung des Kommissionsberichts zu Übrigens: auch die Monatsmagazine April 2011 werden stets aktualisiert. Links sind alphabetisch geordnet nach Medienname. Ausgewählte Nachrichten des Pressespiegels werden zusätzlich von uns 'getwittert' und auf 'Facebook' gelistet. Format: *'Zeitungsname': Titel des Artikels (Autor(in) oder Autor(inn)en, eventuell nähere Angaben zum Anlass oder der Art des Artikels) "Eventuell Auszug aus dem Artikel" Eventuell Kommentar zum Artikel ---- 16. April 2011 *'RP online:' Die Würde des Doktors (Wolfram Goertz) "Die Affären um die Arbeiten von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg und Silvana Koch-Mehrin haben das Vertrauen in den Doktortitel kaum erschüttert. Der Wissenschaftsbetrieb muss indes Lehren ziehen." *'Welt:' Lammert tritt auf die Bremse (Robin Alexander und Florian Kain) Interview mit dem Bundestagspräsident. Zwei Fragen beziehen sich auf die Plagiatsaffäre: "Lammert: Für Abgeordnete und Regierungsmitglieder gilt wie für den Rest der Bevölkerung, dass sie an Recht und Gesetz gebunden sind. Und im konkreten Fall gab es ergänzend zu den Vorschriften des Urheberrechts und den einzuhaltenden wissenschaftlichen Standards ganz konkrete Regeln, die für die Beauftragung und Verwendung gutachterlicher Stellungnahmen des wissenschaftlichen Dienstes für alle Abgeordneten gelten ..." M4L: Leider keine Frage zum Verzicht auf Anklage wegen Urheberrechtsverletzung *'Süddeutsche:' Ende einer Politik-Karriere (Olaf Przybilla) "Kreistag von Kulmbach entlässt Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg" ---- 15. April 2011 *'Basler Zeitung Schweiz: 'Die Jagd nach Plagiaten (Simon Schmid, Lucienne-Camille Vaudan) "Plagiate wie Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs Dissertation könnten durch Softwareprogramme einfach entlarvt werden. Trotzdem zögern Hochschulen, sie einzusetzen." *'Bild.de:' Guttenberg legt Kreistagsmandat nieder (dpa/lby) "Als letztes öffentliches Amt hat Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) am Freitag sein Mandat im Kulmbacher Kreistag niedergelegt. Seinem Antrag, ihn aus beruflichen Gründen von seinem Amt zu entbinden, sei einstimmig stattgegeben worden, berichtete ein Sprecher des Landratsamtes. Der CSU-Politiker habe erklärt, dass er wegen seiner beruflichen Umorientierung häufig im Ausland unterwegs sei." *'Blätter:' Guttenberg ff.: Aus Farce wird Ernst (Albrecht von Lucke) "Der ganze Umgang mit der „Plagiatsaffäre“ Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs, der sich längst zu einem der größten Skandale der jüngeren Republikgeschichte ausgewachsen hat, stand von Anfang an unter einer Devise: die Wahl in Baden-Württemberg, Angela Merkels „Schicksalswahl“, zu gewinnen. Gerade nach dem Desaster der Union im Norden, der krachenden Wahlniederlage in Hamburg, wurde in der Causa Guttenberg alles dem Willen zum Machterhalt im Süden der Republik untergeordnet, koste es, was es wolle. Die Kollateralschäden dieses „Schurkenstücks“ im Vorfeld haben das Land jedoch bereits heute wesentlich stärker verändert als der Ausgang der Wahlen selbst (Im Original hier Fn.). Als die schwarz-gelbe Regierung vor knapp anderthalb Jahren antrat, schmückte sie sich mit dem vermeintlichen Ehrentitel einer bürgerlichen Koalition. In der Plagiatsaffäre konnte man nun beobachten, was unter dieser Form der „Bürgerlichkeit“ tatsächlich zu verstehen ist: ein Regiment nach Gutsherrenart." *'Blog für wissenschaftliche Redlichkeit:' Terrorismus im Web 2.0 oder historisches Verdienst für die Wissenschaft? (Blog von Stefan Weber): "Bald könnte jemand argumentieren, die Plag-Wiki-Aktivisten seien die Terroristen des Web 2.0: Um einen Politiker ‘abzuschießen’ (man verzeihe mir diese Metapher), müsse man nicht mehr, wie noch in den Siebzigern und Achtzigern, grausame irrationale Dinge tun. Es genüge heute die virtuelle Kriegsführung: der Barcode. Wer das so denkt, darf aber nicht vergessen, dass hier (Spitzen-)Politiker als Plagiatoren enttarnt werden: als jene, die genau das getan haben, wogegen jeder seriöse Wissenschaftler seit Jahren ankämpft. Politiker als Beitragende zu einer Textkultur ohne Hirn sind jedenfalls ein riesiges Problem, und man muss ja auch die Frage nach ihren eigenen kognitiven Kapazitäten stellen dürfen, wenn man solche Arbeiten liest" *'DerWesten:' Gründungsrektor der Hochschule Duisburg möchte kein Professor mehr sein (Stephan Hermsen) Den Wandel der Universitäten hält er für verhängnisvoll und sagt: "Ich möchte heute kein Professor mehr sein." *'Focus Online:' Keine Skrupel vor dem Titel-Klau (Christoph Pagel) *'Frankenpost:' Hoderlein attakiert Guttenberg (Gerd Emich) "Hoderlein verwies darauf, dass zu Guttenberg in der laufenden Wahlperiode des Kreistages nur an der ersten Sitzung teilgenommen habe. Den übrigen zehn sei er - wie auch am Freitag - ferngeblieben. Der SPD-Politiker: "Es stellt sich auch die Frage, ob zu Guttenberg vor drei Jahren überhaupt zur Wahl antreten durfte oder sein Mandat später hätte niederlegen müssen. Es ist doch kein Geheimnis, dass er seinen Lebensmittelpunkt längst nicht mehr im Frankenwald hatte."" *'Morgenweb: 'Plagiatsvorwürfe: Die Debatte um Silvana Koch-Mehrin wird in der Bevölkerung kaum aufgegriffen: Aufregung auf Sparflamme (Sebastian Philipp) "Zuerst das Offensichtliche: Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg und Silvana Koch-Mehrin sind kaum zu vergleichen. Er war bis zu seiner Plagiatsaffäre das Aushängeschild der Union, stand als Verteidigungsminister permanent im Rampenlicht (...). Koch-Mehrin (FDP) dagegen ist als Europaparlamentarierin einer breiten Öffentlichkeit unbekannt. (...) Jetzt jedoch gibt es eine Gemeinsamkeit: (...) möglicherweise wurde die wissenschaftliche Welt von beiden bewusst getäuscht. Die Reaktionen auf diese schwerwiegenden Vorwürfe in der Öffentlichkeit sind jedoch grundverschieden..." *'Passauer Neue Presse:' Guttenberg weilt nun häufiger im Ausland (lby/dpa) "Seinem Antrag, ihn aus beruflichen Gründen von seinem Amt zu entbinden, sei einstimmig stattgegeben worden, berichtete ein Sprecher des Landratsamtes. Der CSU-Politiker habe erklärt, dass er wegen seiner beruflichen Umorientierung häufig im Ausland unterwegs sei."" *'der Standard Österreich:' Wenn Bürgermeister ein Diplom kaufen wollen "Die Süddeutsche Zeitung hatte über die Satireseite berichtet, die damit lockt, Titel zu verkaufen. Der Andrang ist enorm, berichtet Bücherl. Knapp 3000 Anfragen von Menschen, die die Satire nicht bemerken, seien seit Sommer 2009 eingetrudelt. Es wenden sich Personen aus unterschiedlichen Lebensbereichen an die Webseite, die über Geld zu einem Titel - sei es Abitur, Mittlere Reife oder Doktortitel - kommen wollen. Sie füllen ein Online-Bestellformular aus und geben darin auch Gründe an, warum sie den Titel brauchen, bzw. wieviel Geld zu bezahlen sie bereit sind." *'Potsdamer Neueste Nachrichten:' Doktors Würde (Amory Burchard, Anja Kühne und Tilmann Warnecke) "Vielleicht können wir Guttenberg sogar dankbar sein“, sagt Jan-Hendrik Olbertz, Präsident der Humboldt-Universität. Der Skandal habe die Wissenschaft zwar schwer beschädigt. Dennoch werde jetzt überall an den Universitäten darüber diskutiert, wie sich Betrug verhindern lasse. Dabei wird auch wieder über die Qualität von Doktorarbeiten gestritten, die ohne Betrug entstanden sind. Viele Vorschläge liegen auf dem Tisch." *'Spiegel online: 'Gestatten, Prof. Prestige (Jörn-Axel Meyer) „Der Fall zu Guttenberg ist nur ein Symptom für den Trend, sich mit akademischen Titeln zu schmücken. Das Thema ist nicht neu, aber selten so aktuell. Die Titelgier ist wiedererwacht in Deutschland, eine Gier nicht nur auf den Doktortitel, sondern auch auf den des Professors.“ (In vier Teilen:' 1. Teil:' Gestatten, Prof. Prestige,' 2. Teil:' Professor als Beruf - Wie man auf ehrliche Weise Prof. wird,' 3. Teil:' Professor als bloßer Titel - Wo es den Prof. günstig gibt und''' 4. Teil:' Inflation der Professoren - Warum der Prof. kein Karriereturbo sein muss) *'sueddeutsche.de:' ''Sind wir nicht alle ein bisschen Doktor? (Rudolf Neumaier) Wie man in Deutschland für Geld an einen Titel kommt. *'sueddeutsche.de: 'Guttenberg auf Orientierungsreise (Olaf Przybilla) "Als Verteidigungsminister hatte es Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) vor allem mit militärischen Rückzügen zu tun. Vor einigen Wochen kam ein politischer hinzu - und zwar sein eigener" *'sueddeutsche.de: 'Schützenhilfe für Silvana (von Marc Felix Serrao) "Der Journalist und Moderator Hajo Schumacher übt in seinem Medienmagazin V.i.S.d.P scharfe Kritik an der Berichterstattung über Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen die FDP-Politikerin Silvana Koch-Mehrin. "Skandal oder Pillepalle?", lautet der Titel (visdp.de/magazin/skandal-oder-pillepalle). Seine Antwort: "Es geht hier nicht um (...) Koch-Mehrin. Es geht um journalistische Standards" - und um die "elende Selbstgerechtigkeit der digitalen Blockwarte". Der Journalist Hajo Schumacher verteidigt Silvana Koch-Mehrin gegen die Plagiatsvorwürfe im Zusammenhang mit ihrer Doktorarbeit. Schumachers Frau schrieb mit der Politikerin einst ein Buch. Ein Interessenkonflikt?" *'Tagesspiegel:' Kritik an Lammert "PD-Innenexperte Sebastian Edathy hat die Entscheidung von Bundestagspräsident Norbert Lammert (CDU) in Zweifel gezogen, gegen den früheren Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) keinen Strafantrag wegen der Plagiatsaffäre zu stellen. „Der Bundestagspräsident sollte der Öffentlichkeit erläutern, warum er von der Stellung eines Strafantrages absehen will“, sagte Edathy der „Mitteldeutschen Zeitung“. „Wenn das Urheberrecht des Bundestags verletzt wurde und das keine Konsequenzen hat, würde ein negativer Präzedenzfall geschaffen.“ Zuvor hatte der Tagesspiegel berichtet, der Bundestagspräsident sehe „keine Notwendigkeit“ für einen solchen Schritt." __________________________________________________________________________________________ 14. April 2011 *'ARD Mediathek:' Interview mit Medienrechtler Butz Peters Sendung des Morgenmagazins vom 14.04.2011 "Zu den Plagiatsvorwürfen gegen Silvana Koch-Mehrin sagte der Medienrechtler Butz Peters, nach dem bisherigen Kenntnisstand läge kein Plagiat vor. Die Abschrift einzelner Sätze sei zwar nicht schön, mache aber kein Plagiat aus oder gefährde gar den Wissensstandort Deutschland. Ganz anders hingegen bewertete Peters die Causa zu Guttenberg." *'Badische Zeitung:' Anzeige gegen Guttenberg? (dpa/AFP) "Allerdings muss Guttenberg damit rechnen, dass ihn jemand aus den Reihen der Plagiatsopfer anzeigt." *'Berliner Morgenpost:' Auch "und" gilt bald als abgeschrieben (Hajo Schumacher) "Zur Realität gehört, dass Professoren, die sich als Wissenschaftler sehen, zwar Wert auf korrekte Fußnoten legen, sich aber nicht unbedingt um das letzte Prozent Fußnote scheren. Der Wert einer Arbeit liegt eher in ihrer originellen Fragestellung, der Beweisführung und dem schlüssigen Zusammenfassen der Ergebnisse. Ein guter Forscher ist mindestens ebensoviel Kreativer wie Finanzbeamter. Das Penible ist wichtig, keine Frage, aber es waren nicht immer die Peniblen, die die Welt mit ihren Gedanken nach vorn gebracht haben" (Originalbeitrag außerhalb der Paywall der BM auf na presseportal.) *'Focus Online:' "Keine Übeltäter, sondern arme Würstchen (Christoph Pagel) "Plagiatoren ruinieren den Ruf der deutschen Wissenschaft. Gegen sie muss entschieden vorgegangen werden, fordert der Münchner Rechtswissenschaftler Volker Rieble im FOCUS-Online-Interview. Doch auch Professoren tragen zu der Misere bei." Auszug: "''FOCUS Online: Herr Professor Rieble, ein Plagiatsfall hat Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg sein Amt gekostet, jetzt fürchtet die FDP um ihre Führungsfigur Silvana Koch-Mehrin. Wie viele schwarze Schafe gibt es noch unter den Politikern? ''Volker Rieble: Da wird es noch viel mehr geben, aber das ist kein Problem, dass es nur bei Politikern gibt. Nur haben im Moment politisch Linksstehende in der Internetgemeinde die Konservativen als Zielgruppe ausgemacht. Die Aufmerksamkeit im Internet verteilt sich eben einseitig. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass auch die Junge Union Reutlingen mal schaut, ob sich nicht auch unter linken Politikern ein Plagiator findet.' ''FOCUS Online:' Woran liegt es, dass Politiker wie zu Guttenberg und Koch-Mehrin ihren Ruf so aufs Spiel setzen?' ''Rieble:' Plagiate passieren meist, wenn die Doktoranden kurz vor dem Beruf stehen und in Zeitnot kommen. Dann werden sie undiszipliniert und neigen zum Abschreiben. Aber die meisten Plagiatoren sind keine Übeltäter, sondern arme Würstchen. Sie schreiben einfach Banalitäten ab, wie etwa Koch-Mehrin, wo es schon gereicht hätte, die Sachverhalte in eigenen Worten darzustellen. Da muss man sich schon fragen, ob diese Schreiber noch der eigenen Muttersprache mächtig sind. Die Wenigsten fabrizieren ja reine Collagen wie zu Guttenberg, die dann nichts mehr mit einem wissenschaftlichen Werk zu tun haben. ''FOCUS Online: Glauben Sie, dass auch Koch-Mehrin als Plagiatorin überführt wird? ''Rieble: Bislang ist es grenzwertig. Wenn sie eine boshafte Plagiatorin ist, werden sich noch andere Stellen finden, wenn nicht war sie einfach nur doof. Aber ich verstehe auch die derzeitige Aufregung der Internetgemeinde nicht. Es herrscht ein Ungleichgewicht in der Wahrnehmung, wenn in unserem Land der geistige Diebstahl derart angeprangert wird, Steuerhinterziehung aber nicht. Viele der Plagiatsjäger sitzen nur zuhause in ihrem Sessel, kopieren Textstellen und geben sie bei Google ein. Auf der anderen Seit (sic!) verlangen sie offenen Zugang zu allen Daten und Quellen im Internet. Da muss man sich schon fragen, ob Herz und Hirn noch zusammenpassen." *'GeVestor:' Neue Plagiatsvorwürfe "VroniPlag ist der Nachfolger von GuttenPlag - also ein Wiki, auf dem freiwillige Helfer alle Stellen auflisten, die abgeschrieben sein sollen. Die Stoiber-Tochter, die als Rechtsanwältin arbeitet, befindet sich auf in guter Gesellschaft. Dr. Matthias Pröfrock, der CDU-Landtagsabgeordnete aus Baden-Württemberg ist auch mit dabei. Nun stellt sich die Frage, ob das alles nur Einzelfälle sind oder ob der Klau Methode hat." *'Handelsblatt': Affäre um Doktorarbeit: FDP-Parteifreund rechnet mit Koch-Mehrins Rücktritt (dpa) "Der schleswig-holsteinische Fraktionsvorsitzende Wolfgang Kubicki sagte dem Bremer „Weser-Kurier“: „Wir werden abwarten müssen, was die Universität Heidelberg dazu sagt. Ich kann mir schwer vorstellen, dass das politische Ergebnis, sollte sich der Verdacht als zutreffend erweisen, in der Dimension ein anderes wäre als bei Herrn zu Guttenberg. Wenn das so wäre, wäre es für sie (Koch-Mehrin) bitter.“" *'INFOradio: 'Redezeit: Der Wissenschaftsbegriff - vom Internet bedrängt und ausgehebelt Sendung um 7:25 Uhr "Nach der causa Guttenberg sehen sich nun auch andere Politiker dem Vorwurf ausgesetzt, sie hätten ihre Dissertation abgeschrieben. Ist wissenschaftliches Arbeiten durch "copy & paste" ins Zwielicht geraten? Fragen an Prof. Bernhard Kempen." *'journalist online: 'Der Ex-Minister und sein Schwarm (Max Ruppert und Julius Reimert) Artikel über GuttenPlag Wiki. "Das GuttenPlag-Wiki hat gezeigt, wie die Schwarmintelligenz im Netz die Berichterstattung beeinflussen kann. Allerdings birgt der journalistische Umgang mit solchen Wikis auch Risiken, denn oft ist unklar, wer dahintersteckt. Die Auswertung einer Onlinebefragung auf den Seiten des GuttenPlag-Wikis gibt erstmals Aufschluss über den anonymen Schwarm der Plagiate-Jäger." *'ka-news.de' Umfrageergebnis - Plagiatsjäger sollen weiter jagen (mil) "Wir wollten deshalb wissen - ist die öffentliche Jagd nach Plagiaten eine gemeine Hetzjagd oder gerechte Strafe? (...) "Wieso Hetzjagd?", fragen 66,88 Prozent der Umfrageteilnehmer. Hätten die prominenten Doktoren vorher nicht gemogelt, müssten sie sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen, so die mehrheitliche Meinung. Etwas unfair finden 19,4 Prozent die öffentliche Suche nach Plagiaten. Es sei jedoch angebracht, dass die Schummler nun mit Konsequenzen rechnen müssen." *'Kölner Stadt Anzeiger:' Plagiatsbericht wird veröffentlicht (Markus Decker) "Merkels Ruf hatte durch ihre waghalsige Verteidigungshaltung gegenüber Guttenberg gelitten. Sie muss in den intellektuellen Kreisen jenes Vertrauen zurückgewinnen, das Lammert dort durch seinen unmissverständlichen Standpunkt gewonnen hat. Guttenberg ist ihr durch die neue Wendung einen großen Schritt entgegengekommen." *'NDR:' Guttenberg und die Aufklärung - ZAPP Medienmagazin - Videodatei *'Neue Osnabrücker Zeitung' Debatte um Plagiatsvorwürfe: Die Präsidentin der Hochschulrektorenkonferenz, Margret Wintermantel, hat nach neuen Berichten über Pfusch bei Doktorarbeiten davor gewarnt, einen Generalverdacht gegen die Wissenschaft aufzubauen. (dpa) "Dies sei unverantwortlich gegenüber dem sehr engagierten wissenschaftlichen Nachwuchs, sagte sie der «Neuen Osnabrücker Zeitung» (Donnerstag). «Wir reden hier nicht von einem Massenphänomen, sondern von Einzelfällen, die sehr wohl äußerst bedauerlich sind.» Es gelte, diese Fälle, Ursachen und Motive genau zu analysieren und daraus die notwendigen Konsequenzen zu ziehen." *'Oldenburgische Volkszeitung Vechta:' MEINE MEINUNG: Doktor light (Angelika Hauke) "Nein, der Bundestag stellt keinen Strafantrag gegen Karl-Theodor Freiherr von und zu Guttenberg (CSU) wegen Verletzung des Urheberrechts und Missbrauchs des wissenschaftlichen Dienstes. Zugegeben, es wäre nur eine Formalie gewesen, da bereits Anzeigen erstattet worden sind und der Vorfall strafrechtlich aufgeklärt wird. Trotzdem bleibt ein fader Beigeschmack.Die Entscheidung wurde nicht begründet. Deshalb können wir nur vermuten: Der Bundestag fürchtet wohl weitere Fälle aus der Politik. (...) Doktorarbeit light für Politiker: Seltsam ist es schon, dass die offensichtlich gelehrten und fleißigen Mitarbeiter des wissenschaftlichen Dienstes des Bundestags sich bisher nicht zu Wort gemeldet haben." *'Potsdamer Neueste Nachrichten': Plag den Politiker (Albert Funk und Jost Müller-Neuhof) „Manchmal erinnert die Situation aber doch an ‚Guttenplag‘ und die Plagiatsaffäre um den zurückgetretenen CSU-Politiker. Mit einem Unterschied: Gaben sich die bayerischen Staatsanwälte bei ihren Ermittlungen wegen Urheberrechtsverstößen gegen Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) trotz Strafanzeigen anfangs sehr zugeknöpft, war man bei den Heidelbergern empfindlich geworden und wurde von sich aus tätig.“ *'Rheinische Post:' CSU: "Nicht permanent über Comeback reden" "Unterdessen tritt die CSU Spekulationen um eine baldige Rückkehr des früheren Verteidigungsministers in die Politik entgegen. CSU-Parlamentsgeschäftsführer Stefan Müller sagte unserer Redaktion: "Ich halte nichts davon, permanent über ein Comeback zu reden." Möglicherweise wisse Guttenberg selbst noch nicht genau, was er machen wolle. "Insofern ist es wichtig, ihm jetzt Zeit zu geben und nicht ständig darüber zu reden, ob er in die Politik zurückkehren sollte oder nicht."" *'see-online.info: 'Wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten - Ewige Herausforderung (Gastbeitrag von Diana Schmidt-Pfister, Exzellenzcluster „Kulturelle Grundlagen von Integration“ an der Universität Konstanz ) "Einzigartig bliebe an diesen jüngsten Fällen lediglich, dass die Aufklärung durch neue Formen öffentlicher Prüfung derart rasant und schonungslos erfolgt." Ärgerlich: Sehr auführlicher und langer Bericht auch mit explizitem Bezug auf Guttenberg. *'Süddeutsche:' Die Digitallobby wird Wirklichkeit(Johannes Kuhn) "Auch der Aktivismus im deutschsprachigen Netz wird langsam erwachsen. Der Aktivistenerfolg beim Protest gegen Internetsperren oder die kollaborative Plagiatssuche im Guttenplag-Wikizeigen das Potential." *'Tagesspiegel': Karikatur (Reiner Schwalme) *'Universität Bayreuth Medienmitteilung:' Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg stimmt einer Veröffentlichung des Kommissionsberichts zu ---- Monatsmagazine April 2011 *'Blätter für deutsche und internationale Politik' 4/2011: Guttenberg ff.: Aus Farce wird Ernst (Albrecht von Lucke) "Der ganze Umgang mit der „Plagiatsaffäre“ Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs, der sich längst zu einem der größten Skandale der jüngeren Republikgeschichte ausgewachsen hat, stand von Anfang an unter einer Devise: die Wahl in Baden-Württemberg, Angela Merkels „Schicksalswahl“, zu gewinnen. Gerade nach dem Desaster der Union im Norden, der krachenden Wahlniederlage in Hamburg, wurde in der Causa Guttenberg alles dem Willen zum Machterhalt im Süden der Republik untergeordnet, koste es, was es wolle. Die Kollateralschäden dieses „Schurkenstücks“ im Vorfeld haben das Land jedoch bereits heute wesentlich stärker verändert als der Ausgang der Wahlen selbst.1 Als die schwarz-gelbe Regierung vor knapp anderthalb Jahren antrat, schmückte sie sich mit dem vermeintlichen Ehrentitel einer bürgerlichen Koalition. In der Plagiatsaffäre konnte man nun beobachten, was unter dieser Form der „Bürgerlichkeit“ tatsächlich zu verstehen ist: ein Regiment nach Gutsherrenart.(...) 1 Vgl. Tissy Bruns, Popularität und Täuschung, in: „Der Tagesspiegel“, 23.2.2011." *'Cicero' - Magazin für politische Kultur: Populismus nach Gutsherrenart (Frank A. Meyer) "Der Fall Guttenberg schien schon fast vergessen, da macht der Freiherr durch seinen Streit mit der Uni Bayreuth wieder von sich reden. Cicero-Kolumnist Frank A. Meyer über eine besondere Spielart des Populismus." *'Forschung & Lehre: '''Der Fall zu Guttenberg ist Titelthema der Ausgabe 4/2011'.' Daraus: **'Forschung & Lehre:' ''Demut und Dolchstoß. Beobachtungen zur Rhetorik Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs (Heinrich Detering) "Die Sprache von Politikern wird meist als schablonenhaft empfunden, selbst dann, wenn sie versuchen, sich volksnah zu geben. Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg schien hier eine Ausnahme zu sein, weil er für Geradlinigkeit und Aufrichtigkeit stand. Wer ihm auf die Spur kommen will, muss ins Detail gehen" Eine linguistische Analyse zur Rücktrittsrede von zu Guttenberg. Fazit: "Was hier suggeriert wird, ist kein Schuldbekenntnis, sondern eine Dolchstoßlegende. Ihr zufolge hat nicht der Minister unanständig gehandelt, etwa weil er gelogen und betrogen hätte, ohne Anstand sind vielmehr diejenigen, die ihm das vorwerfen." (...) "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs Äußerungen zur Plagiatsaffäre führen eine Sprache der Scheinheiligkeit." **'Forschung & Lehre:' Unbelehrbares Volk. Die Massenmedien, das Internet und die Bürger (Norbert Bolz) "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg wurde von den Medien als Popstar aufgebaut, war Umfragen zufolge lange Deutschlands beliebtester Politiker und Hoffnungsträger konservativer Politik. Welche Rolle spielten die Medien, die Politik, das Internet und die Bürger in den knapp zwei Wochen, die zum Rücktritt führten? Kann man hier von Medienmacht sprechen oder kommt sie bei den Bürgern an ihre Grenzen? (...) Die akademische Welt steht und fällt mit der wissenschaftlichen Redlichkeit. Wer hier Erfolg haben will, darf ein Langweiler sein, aber niemals gegen die professionelle Korrektheit verstoßen. Er darf im Mainstream seines Fachs schwimmen, solange er sich an dessen Standards hält. Wer diese Erwartungen nicht erfüllen möchte oder kann, sollte der akademischen Welt fern bleiben. Aus akademischer Sicht ist der Fall Guttenberg sonnenklar: Es handelt sich um wissenschaftlichen Betrug, Diebstahl geistigen Eigentums. Guttenberg existiert nicht mehr in der akademischen Welt." **'Forschung & Lehre:' Standpunkt: Doktorwürde (Bernhard Kempen) "Mit Guttenbergs Rückzug von allen politischen Ämtern ist die Plagiatsaffäre für die Wissenschaft keineswegs erledigt. Nachdem die Universität Bayreuth den Doktorgrad rasch entzogen hatte, prüft sie nun, inwieweit sich der Ex-Minister einer vorsätzlichen Täuschung schuldig gemacht hat. Dass eine offensichtlich aus Versatzstücken zusammengeschusterte Arbeit vom Erst- und Zweitgutachter eines „summa cum laude“ für würdig befunden wurde, bleibt rätselhaft und wird von vielen Wissenschaftlern, insbesondere aber von einer kritischen Öffentlichkeit, nicht verstanden" (...) "Kurpfuscher und Blender, die akademische Grade entwerten und deren legitime Träger diskreditieren, gehören in die Schranken gewiesen. Sie sind Sargnägel des wichtigsten Gutes, das die Wissenschaft besitzt: ihre Glaubwürdigkeit und Seriosität." **'Forschung & Lehre:' Selbstkontrolle in der Wissenschaft. Wie die Deutsche Forschungsgemeinschaft „gute wissenschaftliche Praxis“ sichern will (Kirsten Hüttemann) "Seit Ende der 1990er Jahre beschäftigt sich die Deutsche Forschungsgemeinschaft intensiv mit wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten und der Sicherung der wissenschaftlichen Selbstkontrolle. Welche Rolle spielt in diesem Zusammenhang der „Ombudsman? Wie steht es um die Akzeptanz der Selbstkontrolle in der Wissenschaft? Wie erfolgreich sind diese Maßnahmen?" **'Forschung & Lehre:' Der Entzug des Doktorgrades. Aus der Perspektive des Wissenschaftsrechts (Christian von Coelln) "Die Plagiatsaffaire Guttenberg ist auch und besonders unter juristischen Gesichtspunkten von Interesse. Nach welcher Rechtsgrundlage kann eine Universität einen Doktorgrad aberkennen? Kann einem zu Recht Promovierten wegen eines späteren Fehlverhaltens im Privatleben der Titel aberkannt werden?" **'Forschung & Lehre:' [http://www.academics.de/wissenschaft/ein_sargnagel_fuer_die_demokratie_46555.html Ein „Sargnagel für die Demokratie“? Anspruch und Wirklichkeit im Fall zu Guttenberg] (Volker Kronenberg) "Einer der „Höhepunkte“ in der Affaire Guttenberg war die Aussage der Bundeskanzlerin, sie habe keinen wissenschaftlichen Mitarbeiter, sondern einen Verteidigungsminister bestellt. Ein Rückblick auf die Reaktionen der politischen Öffentlichkeit und die Rolle der Medien." **'Forschung & Lehre:' [http://www.academics.de/wissenschaft/entweder_oder_46336.html Entweder – oder? Politik und Wissenschaft aus der Sicht Ciceros] (Arnd Morkel) "Das aktuelle Tagesgeschehen, gekennzeichnet durch „Breaking news“ im Minutentakt, bietet oft gerade einmal die Zeit für kurzfristige Reaktionen und Perspektiven. Dabei meint man, die heutigen Probleme seien einzigartig und Erfahrungen aus Politik und Denken früherer Epochen wären für die Gegenwart irrelevant. Die Analyse von Ciceros Einstellung zu der Spannung von privatem und öffentlichem Leben, genauer von Politik und Praxis, vita activa und vita contemplativa, zeigt, wie überraschend aktuell vermeintlich „altes“ Denken sein kann." **'Forschung & Lehre:' Aberkannt und abgetreten. Eine Chronik der Plagiatsaffaire **'Forschung & Lehre:' Desaster. Aus Presse und Briefen "Die Plagiatsaffaire um Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg hat zahlreiche Reaktionen ausgelöst. Die Zitate aus der Presse sowie von Hochschullehrern (hier anonym) zeigen, wie sehr es dabei um den Kern der Glaubwürdigkeit von Politik und Wissenschaft ging." *'Journalist / TU Dortmund:' Forschung zum "GuttenPlag-Wiki" Max Ruppert und Julius Reimer haben die Diskussion um die Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg wissenschaftlich genutzt und veröffentlichen nun ihre Untersuchungsergebnisse zum "GuttenPlag-Wiki" in einem Fachmagazin.'' Kommentar PlagDoc: Anders als die Vorabmeldung suggeriert, kam die Anregung für eine Umfrage von mir. Unsere Argumente, die ich im Gespräch mit Max Ruppert äußerte, haben es wohl leider nicht mehr in den Artikel geschafft. Trotzdem ganz interessant. Artikel ist jetzt online:'' GuttenPlag Wiki - Der Ex Minister und sein Schwarm *'Soziologie '(Zeitschrift der Deutschen Gesellschaft für Soziologie; Bd. 40, Nr. 2): Editorial noch kein Direktlink möglich (Georg Vobruba) "Ein Politiker, sein Name tut hier nichts zur Sache, hat in seiner Dissertation hemmungslos abgekupfert (...) Einige [Stellen M4L] hat er leicht verfremdet. Anders als wortgleich übernommene Textstellen spricht dies kaum widerlegbar für direkt vorsätzliche Täuschung (...) Und alle, die Befürchtungen bezüglich des Verhältnisses zwischen dem Autor und dem Gutachter der Dissertation hegen, mag die folgende Spekulation beruhigen: Vielleicht hat der Doktorvater an seinem Gutachten so viel Anteil wie der Autor, sein Name tut hier nichts zur Sache, an seiner Arbeit. (...) Kopieren mag durch das Internet einfacher geworden sein. Aus fremden Texten wurde immer schon geklaut, nur war früher das Aufdecken schwieriger. (...) Jetzt reicht ein wenig Augenmaß und die Eingabe auffälliger Textteile in Google. Das Risiko erwischt zu werden, ist größer geworden." *'Unzensiert': Vom Scheitern des Überfliegers (Erik Lehnert) ---- Plagiatsaffäre (Archiv) Eine chronologische Übersicht der Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre können Sie hier entnehmen. Press Review (English) The English press review can be found here. Chronologie Die zusammengefasste Chronologie zur Affäre bis zum Rücktritt finden Sie hier. GuttenPlag Wiki - von Schwarmintelligenz zu Crowdsourcing Beiträge mit explizitem Bezug zum GuttenPlagWiki finden Sie hier. Pressespiegel zu verwandten Themen Die Presse zu den "Pro-Guttenberg"-Demos am 5.3.2011 Eine Spezialseite mit Beiträgen im Vorfeld und nach den "Pro-Guttenberg"-Demos finden Sie hier. Aprilscherze Aprilscherze, die sich mit Guttenberg, seinem Rücktritt und den Plagiaten auseinandersetzen, finden Sie hier. Rund um Guttenberg ausgewählte weitere Pressemitteilungen zu Guttenberg finden Sie (demnächst) hier. 'Fehlverhalten in der Wissenschaft' Pressespiegel zu wissenschaftlich unredlichem Verhalten Einen Pressespiegel zu weiteren Plagiatsfällen und wissenschaftlich unredlichem Verhalten finden Sie hier. Wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten (Materialsammlung) Es sind weitere Materialien zu wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten von uns zusammengestellt worden (Richtlinien, Urteile und Forschungen). Diese finden Sie hier. Im Netz: Themenseiten zur Plagiatsaffäre * ARD Mediathek - Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg tritt zurück. Dossier mit 50 Audio- und Videoclips * Cicero - Die Plagiatsaffäre zu Guttenbergs * faz.net '''- Guttenberg "IKARUS" * '''freenet-Lexikon Plagiatsaffäre Guttenberg * heute.de (ZDF) - Plagiatsaffäre um Guttenberg Zusammenfassung der Beiträge * journalist online: '''Der Ea-Minister und sein Schwarm (Max Ruper und Julius Reimert) Artikel ausschließlich über GuttenPlag Wiki. * '''sueddeutsche.de - Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg * spiegel.de - Plagiatsvorwurf gegen Guttenberg ""Dr. strg. c." - Er galt als besonders glaubwürdig, doch für seine Doktorarbeit hat Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg Dutzende Passagen bei anderen Autoren abgeschrieben. Die Kritik daran wies er zunächst als "abstrus" zurück, musste später aber "gravierende Fehler" eingestehen und trat schließlich als Verteidigungsminister zurück." Dossier zur Chronik. * stern.de - Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg - Verteidigungsfall in eigener Sache Dossier: "Senkrechtstarter, Hoffnungsträger, Popstar: Kaum einem deutschen Politiker sind die Herzen so zugeflogen wie Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Doch seine glanzvolle Fassade bekam immer mehr Kratzer - und der Franke wurde zum Verteidigungsfall seiner selbst." * scribd.com: Manuskript für ein eBook - Karl-Theodor Guttenberg "Ein kollaboratives Projekt der MedienFabrik" - "Pathologie einer Hinrichtung im Social Web". Mittlerweile gibt es das'' eBook (Kindle Edition)'' dazu. Titel: "#GuttenPlag - Pathologie des politischen Todes des Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg" * tagesschau.de - Titel weg, Amt weg. Dossier zur Plagiatsaffäre. Kategorie:pressespiegel